


Bridge [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]

by LazyChaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll be adding more as I go through the story, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan
Summary: The will always be a bridge for you to meet, and a bridge where you'd two separate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bridge [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> You're a college student here.  
> You have no parents and your living in that condominium ever since they left.

Despite the tall buildings in Tokyo, Behind your house when you walk far enough you'll find a bridge, a bridge that was old made out of wood and steel and below it would be fresh water running, coming and heading towards the sea. It was old indeed but it grew an interest to you, no matter how unpleasant in looked, it shows art in your eyes. Walking upon it and hesitating to step in, you finally found the courage to walk in. Creeks on every step you make but it was all worth it when you reached the middle of it, mountains and the continuation of the river along with the sunset can be seen clearly from where you were standing, it was absolutely amazing, a rare sight to see in the premises of Tokyo.

Ever since you found that bridge, you would always go there, no matter what occasion or either season it would be, the raging storm or showering snow or even the burning sun would not stop you from visiting, it was all nothing to you at all you never mind anything to what would ever happen there, as long as you could see the view from the bridge you would be contented.

Just until one night, you and your boyfriend were doing fine the past few days. You had loved each other since middle school each others first love, until he decided to break up over a text. You were shock wondering why would he break up in the middle of no where, especially in the evening where he should be sleeping. The text contained nothing but a dry, painful, no regret of a content "I'm breaking up with you" and your number was blocked.

How could he? Your love with him over the years and time all meant nothing to him at all? Tears went flowing down your cheeks from your aching heart, you wanted comfort or at least someone that could give you presence. But no one was there, not a single person in your condominium home. It was currently 12 midnight but still decided to change into casual clothing warm enough for you to go outside without the cold bothering you. Bringing your phone and slipping in your shoes, you head off while locking the condominium door.

The wind was cold, cold enough to make you exhale smoke out or dry your pool of tears gathering upon your chin. It was dark but the pathway was clear, you probably memorized it from visiting their more than thrice a day, despite the blurry vision that was caught up by your tears. Finally reaching there, you used your dominant hand to move the bush away covering the view, one you did the bridge you thought that was empty had now one boy standing there in a long coat admiring the view as well.

Shock at the view as you didn't think someone would actually go here, you walked up there silently as you can. This time you weren't at the middle of the bridge, you were in a good distance far away from the start of the bridge. A fair distance or a far distance away from you and the lad. The sunset and bright sunshine that would appear in the afternoon was replaced with the glowing moon surrounded with shinning stars.

These starts reminded you, these stars was similar to what you were given before. You received a star key chain, on your first anniversary back in your childhood surprisingly you still remembered it and you hated yourself for it, because you were now on the verge of tears- no, you were sobbing deeply in pain.

Crouching down on to your knees and your fingers wiping away the tears that were no use at all as it just kept going and flowing like an endless waterfall so you just let it be. Letting the pain out was the best option you were given rather than gathering it inside you and destroying you slowly. Just when a second wave of tears was about to clash a human presence you felt was beside you. You looked upon him and you weren't startled at all you were confused why he was there. He offered his handkerchief to you folded neatly for a guy.

"Here" He said while moving his hand closer towards you with the handkerchief in his hand. Hesitant to take it, he wiped it himself instead. Dabbing it lightly on your cheek not wanting to press it harder for you to feel uncomfortable. His presence was comforting, his presence you'd grieve and crave to have.

"Your're crying quite heavily, use my handkerchief" A stranger you just met was kind. He was gentle, comforting.

"W...why? Why are you helping me? I'm just a mere stranger to you" You questioned with sobs in between. You really can't help from asking, out of all the phenomenons of your life, this was definitely a new event you won't believe. He sighed lightly of your question and gave you a soft smile before saying his response "I can't bare to see a crying person in the middle of the night" and by his response, it definitely made you cry.

You two ended up in a bench just in the center of the bridge and sat on a bench where you two would usually admire the view. You don't know how, why, nor when you ended up in his arms sobbing but all you knew that he was there for you, he stayed and didn't leave you even until you finished sobbing. Although the question still remained in your head why a stranger helped you in an occasion like this, you brushed it off and enjoyed his comforting presence.

"There we go, you finally stopped sobbing" He was relieved? You look upon him and pushed him away as your face was near on his chest, and now you felt embarrassed, blood rushed through your cheeks making yourself glow red in the dark. "Thank you"... "Your welcome" he replied.

Honestly, he didn't feel like a mere stranger no longer, now that you've thought about it he was actually familiar. Have you met him somewhere? When? and Where? "About to what you said earlier, I'm not a stranger as you think. we've met before" You immediately shifted your gaze to him, he wasn't a stranger after all.

"We met on this bridge before, probably the only lad or person you would have met before" You thought and tried to recall your past but not once you remembered a lad upon your memories. "I suppose you forgot, let me introduce myself once again. I'm Akaashi Keiji, Nice to met you again Sunshine" Finally you remembered the memories, it then flashed through your head like a speeding truck hit you. He was the boy you were dying to met when you found him until he suddenly disappeared.

*******

_Walking to back to the path you left earlier for lunch, you moved the bush away that was big as you. Upon doing it you walked up to the bridge like you always do. Going up there, sitting on the bench, and swinging your little feet admiring the view. Until you felt human presence on the other side of the bridge, it was a young lad that seemed to have the same age as you. You called him over and invited him on the bench._

_"Hey! You! Come and sit with me!" You exclaimed happily not really embarrassed of what you said._

_The young lad shyly walked up and hesitantly sat beside you. He was silent and calm but his eyes showed specs of glimmering sparkles, looking in the way he was gazing at, he looked at the view in between the rivers were two tall mountains and a sun that was bright shining out it's sunlight but not hot enough to pierce your skin._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" you stated._

_"Very..." His gaze turned to you and you observed his face, he was really pretty and you must admit he was prettier than you. Green dark emerald eyes, sharp nose and fair skin, He had light red cheeks as well and naturally rose colored like lips, he really is gorgeous for a lad like him._

_"Wahhh you're really handsome" You blabbered. "Plenty of people of say that, even my mom but I didn't think it's true until you said it"_

_"Eh? Me? How?' You questioned the raven haired boy. "You're not the type of person who would lie" He responded. Due to his response your cheeks went flushed red, using your hand you his them with your small tiny fingers. "You're pretty cute yourself" ... "I'm not!" You argued._

_He chuckled and it was soothing to hear that, not that you're weird or anything his voice was really calming. You shifted your head on the view once again and admired it like it was going to fade. "I come here everyday just to see this, it makes me feel happy" You stated._

_"I know, I always see you coming here" He commented too. On the shock of his comment you looked at him suspecting what if he was a spy stalking you like one of those action movies. "Hehhhh? Are you a spy or something?"_

_"How so? You do know that you're not the only one who lives around here right?" His emerald eyes reflected by the sun shifted to you and continued his response "Every morning when I look out of my window I always see you when the sun is shining"_

_A momentum of silence filled the air and you decided to break it. "Oh! I haven't got your name yet! What's your name?"_

_"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji" He replied, even his name sounds pretty you thought. "What's yours?" He asked as the young boy was curious as well._

_"Not telling!" You said while crossing your arms on your chest and looked away from him. "Eh? That's unfair, I'll give you a name instead if you won't tell yours" it wasn't a threat,it was more like a tease._

_"Still not telling" You confirmed. He sighed leaving him no choice but to give you a nickname."Well then since you won't tell me I'll call you........ Sunshine, since I always see you when the sun is shining every morning." Immediately regretting what you said, you argued._

_"Don't call me that! My name is L/n F/n! You exclaimed loud enough for him to hear. "Ah? Now you wan't to tell me your name, you didn't consider me at first so I don't think I'll be changing that name anytime soon"_

_"Hey! Has anyone ever told you tomwhat happens when a girl is upset??!" You fumed but he only chuckled. "I have, but when you're the one who is getting upset you look cute so I don't have a reason to be terrified" He replied. Alas, you were defeated miserably of a young lad you just met._

_His watch then alarmed that it was already 1 pm catching his attention. "Oh I have to go now, see you again Sunshine" He hoped out of the bench that he was sitting with you and gave you a small wave before leaving the bridge. You stopped him by pulling; tugging his shirt from behind causing him to look over his shoulder, "Oh? What is it?" He asked while turning his body around in front of yours._

_"I had a really nice conversation with you. Meet me here again tomorrow!" You shyly requested._

_He took a yellow flower he found earlier and tucked it on your ear, he then gave you with his adoring soft smiles that you'd miss again and said his response. "I'll try"_

_His last words before walking away. He was gone and out of your sight, it was disappointing that he had to leave but understood his situation as well. The yellow flower that was tucked in your ear under your hair flew away by the strong with that flowed with your soft shiny hair._

_By the time you were rushing back to the bridge the next day he wasn't there anymore, you waited... and waited.... and waited... until eventually it was already evening and he didn't come still. This happened every single day, you would always wait for him but no, he didn't come at all. Eventually you were on the point of giving up at the age of 8 and completely wiped him out of your memory on the age of 10. I mean you can't blame yourself, you were kids back then, it was all a small meeting with a young lad nothing more nor less of it, Just that._

**_***_ **

"It's you... why did you leave all of a sudden... you just.... disappeared like the yellow flower you tucked in my ear. It flew away" It was true, he really did disappeared like the flower. He sighed deeply, smoke coming out of his mouth due to the cold, He wasn't really ready to tell you yet especially when you were in a state like this.

"I'll tell you in another time, but for now please rest" He said while pulling out his phone and checking the time. The light coming from his phone flashed on his face and there you saw the exact same lad you've met before, those emerald green eyes you were dying of waiting to see them once again. "It's already 2 in the morning, you should sleep" He said while turning off his phone.

Shocked of what he said you pulled out your phone to confirm of what he told, and it was indeed true, it was 2 am in the morning. _I cried for 2 hours straight?_ You thought while putting back your phone in your coat pocket.

"Maybe I should" You said while placing your hands in your inside pocket comfortably. Akaashi stood up as well and fixed his crumpled coat. "I'll accompany you"

"No. it's alright, you should go home too"

"You're a girl and it's late. I'll be worried sick if something happened to you"

"Your point is?"

"My point is there's no way I'd let you go home alone in the dark"

"But I came here alone in the dark, and look at me, nothing happened"

"Let's not take the chances"

He wasn't really going to stop if he'd actually let you go home alone. You sighed in defeat and scratched the back of your neck, you weren't really used of human presence ever since holiday break of college started. "Alright fine, I have no point in arguing you like this if you keep denying" You finally agreed and the presence of joy surrounded him. He was happy and you smile over that.

"Lead the way" He calmly said giving you way to pass though. "But I do mind you that my house is just near" ... "I don't mind"

And by that being said, you two were already walking through the forest silently. It was silent but not awkward, the sound of crickets and the wilted grass you were stepping on were the only sounds occupying your ears while Akaashi was just behind you, trailing silently. And not long after it took you a good 6 minutes to finally arrive in your condominium.

"Thanks for coming here with me" You said, the lights from the building was bright enough to see him clearly.

"No problem, I enjoyed walking with you" He replied while turning he's back heading the way home back. He did that on purpose because he knows you'll do something similar to what you've done in the past. Pulling his coat behind and shyly ask for another favor was all he wanted for you to do, what a silly trick he had done. And of course you would actually do it to ask him something. 

"Hm? What is it?" He asked while turning his body in front of you.

"Your number, text me when you get home safely" You replied shyly while pulling out your phone. He lightly took yours and have his's as well exchanging numbers with each other. 

"I'll see you again tomorrow, and this time I'm coming back"

"That shouldn't be a lie" You teased and he responded quickly right after. "It's not, that's a promise" 

He bowed down along with you and waved you goodbye while walking back to his path. You run to your door and rushed in slamming the door closed. You collapsed on the floor and argued with yourself. "Y/n what the hell!? Stop blushing like an idiot!" You were really flushed red, you don't know how that happened neither why but you looked like an exploding tomato.

You took a late night shower to cleanse yourself and hoping that it would calm you down, and it worked like a miracle. Slopping on your bed with your sleeping wear, you received a message. And as expected while you were waiting it was coming from him.

[Akaashi]  
I got home safely, thank you for your concern.

[You]  
I'm glad. Good night Akaashi-san.

[Akaashi]  
Good night to you as well, Sunshine. Have a good rest.

It somehow exploded your heart when your read that last message. "Y/m calm down! And what's with the nickname?!" You screamed at yourself. However you were too tired, drained out on arguing with him so you doze off to sleep peacefully rather than expected.


End file.
